Everytime I Close My Eyes It's You
by AlwaysLove90
Summary: Sequel to Misery Business. Katrina has to live with her decision, but she isn't coping and her web of lies is about to spiral out of control.
1. Prologue: California Dreaming

**A/N - So here it is, the sequel! I'm not promising regular updates, but they will come. Please check out the poll on my profile page. It will be closing on Wednesday night and then I'm going to make a proper plan for this story. Please R&R - all feedback welcome!  
**

* * *

Prologue – California Dreaming

A cocktail was placed in my hand and a soft kiss of my forehead and I couldn't help myself but to smile. "Y'know we never toasted your title win," I said, raising my glass, "Here's to you, Jeffro. And to an eventful and long total reign."

He smiled sheepishly and took a drink from his beer, "I wouldn't have done it without you. They could've buried me, or started another feud with Matt." He laughed, not realising that a feud with his brother was the other option. There was no use in telling him, he was still on a high from winning two weeks ago.

After talking things over with Steph, I had somehow managed to get Jeff a week off and whisked him off for a few days of California sunshine before heading back to Cameron for a couple of days. It was exactly what he needed, and deserved. And I was more than glad for the time away from Simon and his plotting. Though he was never further than a phone-call away and he never would be until I found a way to end things.

I walked over to the balcony, wrapping my arm around Jeff's waist, "This is almost too good to be true Jeff," I sighed. Jeff turned to kiss me, but there was an incessant buzzing beside me.

"Auntie Katrina? Auntie Katrina, are you okay?" The buzzing stopped, "It was Auntie Lou again Auntie 'Trina. Please say something?"

"Cait?" I said sadly, "I just had a bad dream okay, I'm fine." I forced my eyes open and hoped the tears wouldn't come, Caitlyn had seen me cry too many times.

"You were talking about Jeff. Why didn't Jeff come to stay with us too Aunt 'Trina?" I looked into her eyes, the same blue of mine and my brother's, but different. Eyes full of hope, innocence, eyes that didn't know of loss or of heartbreak. "Are you and Jeff not friends anymore?"

I held out my arms and she cuddled into them, "No sweetie, we're not friends anymore. But how about you go find your dad and tell him to cook us a big special breakfast, okay?"

She scurried out of the room without another word. I rolled over and closed my eyes, not only in the hope maintaining my tears, but to get back to the dream. To see Jeff, hear his voice, to see him smile. So I could smile.


	2. Chapter One: Truth

**A/N – What's this? An update?! I know it's been forever, but I wanted to have a direction for this before I wrote a lot. So this is actually all I have so far. Which does mean it could be a while until the next update, but I thought I'd give you this for now so you know I haven't forgotten about this. Please review as this keeps me going, and it's usually helpful for directing the story (either to please or torment you further). Thanks again for reading so far, hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep an eye on my profile for updates of when the next chapter will be posted. Kx**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One – Truth

I must've fallen back asleep, because the light coming in the window had to be midday sun. The door into the hall was every so slightly open, probably David or Caitlyn sticking their head through the door to check on me. There had been a lot of that since I had arrived. Few questions and even fewer answers. The questions would come soon though, David wouldn't wait forever to find out why he was having to ignore Louise and Jeff. It wouldn't be long before Louise would end up outside the building, whether or not she would have Jeff with her was something I couldn't think about. I had to try and keep him as far from my mind as possible. But he was there, every time I went to bed, daydreamed for a second, looked at my cell phone, turned on the TV to be confronted by a Raw ad, he was everywhere. Of course, the new champion would be everywhere. My only wish was to be by his side.

There were another three messages from him, messages deleted without being opened, much like the other forty or so he had sent me in the past three days. Then there were the voicemails, my inbox was full but I just couldn't bring myself to hear his voice in fear of hearing the heartbreak in every word he spoke. I turned my cell phone off and left it on the bed, dragging the duvet around me as I forced myself to leave my bed for the first time in three days.

David smiled halfheartedly as I sat down at the breakfast bar, "They know you're here," he sighed, "I've had calls from Stephanie, Lou and Matt. Unfortunately, Simon also guessed that you'd come here, and this came this morning." He gestured towards the envelope in front of him, but I pushed it towards him, "You need to tell me what's going on Katrina. And I mean everything. Cait said that you said that you and Jeff aren't friends anymore. What happened? He won on Sunday, you had that storyline that meant you had to fight, but it wasn't anything more than that, was it?"

I glanced over my shoulder, wondering where Caitlyn had gotten to. She didn't need to hear this, she didn't need to know all of the horrible wrong and terrible things that I had done, the mess that I had gotten myself into.

"She's at her friend Amanda's for a sleepover. I thought we should talk. About everything. You're a mess Sis, I haven't seen you like this since Si-"

"Don't," I held my hand up to protest, "Please don't say it David, please. Just let me take a shower and then I'll tell you everything, I promise."

xxXXxx

I felt better once I'd gotten myself cleaned up, I hadn't wanted to wash away the last lingering remains of a mix of Jeff's cologne, sweat and smoke that my clothes and body smelled of, but it was time. I could remain in this downward spiral, for days, months, but I couldn't do that to myself, or to David again. I had to be honest with him and honest with myself. This was all my own fault, all my own wrong doing, all my own secrets and lies and only mine to deal with. I told him everything. Every last detail about every little thing that I had done wrong. I tried to explain the comfort in the familiarity of Simon's embrace and how that could never compare to the excitement and breathlessness that I had felt around Jeff. That I thought I had done what was best for Jeff in the long run. I tried to convince myself that Jeff was far better off without me in his life. Although the more I told David, the more I thought that perhaps everyone would be better off without me in their life. By coming here, I had caused David trouble and was bound to only cause him more of it. I couldn't bring my drama and interfere with his life, with Caitlyn's life, I just couldn't.

After I had told him everything, he sat in silence for what felt like hours. He was trying to take it all in, to work out the best thing to say, to find the words that I needed to hear, the words that he needed me to believe. For my own sanity.

"Jeff will kill him when he finds out."

"But he's not going to find out. He can't. He'll lose the title. Were you not listening to why I left?" I almost yelled and strangely, David smiled. I think he was mostly just grateful to get some sort of strong emotion out of me. For the past few days, I had been so silent, so still, it must've been a relief to see that there was still a soul lost somewhere in my shell.

"He won't be champion forever Kat. What happens then? What happens when they call again? Because you know they will, they won't stop until they have answers. Louise doesn't know what to do, Matt's worried for the three of you, Stephanie isn't far from the scent thinking that Simon's done something. Jeff didn't do Raw, because you've gone and he doesn't know why. It's not just about you this time Katrina. The guy loves you, and you love him!"

"It's not that simple David. I cheated on him and I ran away. He's better off without me, they all are. They'll realise in time, and they'll leave me alone."

He stood up and picked something off the breakfast bar, "Like Simon's leaving you alone?" He handed me the envelope. "This isn't going to go away, it didn't before. You'll go back again, you'll go back for Jeff. You love him a million times more than you did Simon."

I put the envelope down and hugged him, "This is the best way David, Jeff has always dreamed of being champion. I couldn't get in the way of that."

"Do you not think Jeff would want to have a say in what he wanted more?"

I didn't know what to say to that. Jeff couldn't have wanted me more than the title. He had worked for that for years, he had known me for months. He would fall in love again, find someone that wouldn't hurt him, that wouldn't screw up. He would fall in love with someone else, someone that deserved him. As I sat down, my eyes were immediately drawn back to the envelope and what was in it. What else Simon could possibly do to ruin my life. I had kept my end of the bargain and disappeared, he couldn't screw Jeff over now. Unless he wanted something else.

My hand hovered over the envelope. A small part of me just wanted to throw it out. Whatever it was, it would inevitably upset me. I pushed it towards David and asked him to open it for me. He reluctantly agreed, and tore the envelope open. "It's a script for next week's Raw." He flicked through it, "Jeff's got to cut a promo about you," he sighed.

"Read it to me, please?"

He looked up from the paper, to make sure I was sure. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you all for not being here last week. I wish I could say that I was celebrating. I should have been. Sunday night, Sunday night I was living the dream. It was the greatest moment and one person was missing. I went out back to find her, she should've been there waiting for me. But I don't know where she is. I don't know what I have to do to get her back. She asked me once if I would chase her around the world, and I wo-"

I shook my head, "Stop, what did you say?"

"She asked me once if I would chase her around the world."

I couldn't stop the tears filling my eyes and falling out. Why did he write that? How did he know that? There was no other way he could know that unless he had spoken to Jeff. He wasn't there when I said it. He didn't see the puzzled look on Jeff's face as I said it. He wasn't there when I kissed Jeff for the last time, he wasn't there. He wouldn't have heard that. He wouldn't pick those words out of thin air. He had to be working with Jeff. But why would Jeff agree to it? Why were they talking? What had Simon told him?

"Katrina, talk to me. What's going on?" he asked,

"I did ask Jeff that. If he would chase me around the world. But how did Simon find that out?"

David flicked through the script, but I dunno what he was looking for. He got to the last page and sighed, "There's a note from Jeff." He showed me the page:

_  
Do you think she'll see this? Will it bring her back to me? Maybe you can help me Sy?_

"He wouldn't want me back if he knew the truth."

David shrugged his shoulders, "You don't know that for sure Katrina. Maybe you should go back? Go back and find out for sure?" he suggested.

"I can't do that."

"You can't? Or you won't?"

xxXXxx


End file.
